Pilot (I, Batman)
Cast *Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ian McKellen as Alfred Pennyworth *Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent *Kerry Washington as Julie Madison *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon *Iwan Rheon as Alberto Falcone *Vinnie Jones as Mario Falcone *Paul Sorvino as Carmine Falcone (guest) Plot group of people is seen driving up to a bank at night. A man on the top floor of the bank throws down a ladder and they begin climbing it. Once they reach the top they put on gas masks as one of them pulls out a small container with a pin in it and pulls said pin out, causing tear gas to flood the bank. Random people are seen coughing and tearing up as the criminal group pull out guns and begin walking through the bank until the man in front stops suddenly. Criminal #1 "Hey, Bobby, what's the hold..." the criminal can finish his question, he looks up and sees what appears to be a man standing in front of them. Bobby "How is that guy standing? there's tear gas everywhere..." man stares at them for a short time before walking towards him. Criminal #1 "Hey, listen, pal, I'm not sure what you're thinking or why but don't come any closer." man stops for a bit before continuing to walk forward. The criminal fires at the man, who falls backward, seemingly dead. Criminal #1 "Well, I warned him." criminal walks over to the man, stepping over his body. The man grabs the criminal's leg, causing the criminal to panic and begin shooting at the man, hitting him in the shoulder. The man shrugs off the pain and smacks the criminal's gun out of his hand before throwing him at the other criminals, who are knocked over by the force. The man then seemingly pulls out a gun, terrifying the criminals, though all the gun does is fire a net that lands on top of them, with the ends of the net clamping themselves to the ground. The criminal pulls a knife and attempts to cut the net but it fails. He looks at it, revealing the knife has been chipped in multiple places. Criminal #1 "What in the hell!? what's this net made of, titanium!?" Batman "Actually, it's an alloy. Though yes, the alloy includes titanium." Criminal #1 "And who the fuck are you while I'm at it!?" Batman "I? ...Batman." intro plays is seen out of his costume pulling bullets out of his body. He's struggling with one of them and is forced to open the wound up larger so he can get the bullet out. He screams as he pulls the thing out with a pair of tweezers and drops the bullet on a tray next to him which has three more bullets on it. Alfred "You were shot quite a bit this time, Master Bruce." Bruce "I can take it." Alfred "I haven't any doubt you can. You're a very strong and durable man... but you're still just a man." Bruce "Your point being?" Alfred "Every time you leap out there into the night and don't come back until dawn I'm terrified, Master Bruce... Terrified that this will be your last night. Terrified that you... won't come back. Bruce "I get it, Alfred, trust me. But I want you to understand... the first few weeks after... the incident, I was afraid, cold, and paranoid. I convinced myself that if I even tried to go out then the same thing would happen to me. I was tormented by the faces of my parents, the noise of the gunshots that took them away, and the image of my mother's pearls hitting the ground. And that's why I do this. Because I don't want anyone to ever feel the way that I did for so long." Alfred "Good point sir." bandages his wounds before putting on a suit and walking to a door. He opens it and Harvey Dent answers, revealing Bruce is now right outside of Dent's house. Harvey "Bruce! glad you could make it, pal! even if you're an hour late." Bruce "I am? time flies." Harvey "This is getting weird though, what have you been doing? every time someone invites you to something you show up late." Bruce "I have secrets I'd like to keep to myself, Harvey." Harvey "Oh, don't play dumb Bruce, I know you're secret." stares at Harvey for a few seconds, getting ready to grab him. Harvey "Vicki Vale came over for an interview and you were 'busy' with her. Right?" instantly goes back to being relaxed. Bruce "You can read me like a book, Harv." opens up a door with Bruce next to him. Harvey "Ladies and gentlemen, Mister Bruce Wayne!" massive room full of many people are seen cheering as Bruce waves. Once the noise dies down, Bruce and Harvey sit down at a table. Harvey "So, did you get my email?" Bruce "Yeah. Speaking of that email, that was a terrible hint for who my partner will be. 'She's beautiful and famous', half the women here are beautiful and famous. I mean, the girl from that movie The Terror is over there." Harvey "Funny you should say that. You see the girl that she's talking to? her." Bruce "Julie Madison?" finishes her conversation with the actress before walking over to Bruce and Harvey. Julie "So, Mister Wayne, where exactly have you been?" Bruce "I was-" Julie "You're an asshole." Harvey "Wow, he didn't even say anything yet!" Julie "We were supposed to go on stage half an hour ago and because this asshole was late I had to make up excuse after excuse and dodge so many questions that I've become a master of it. Ask me a question, I'll find a way to avoid it." Bruce "I'm sorry, I'll try and do better next time." Julie "If there is a next time that is." and Harvey begin talking about everything. Their voices slowly fade out as Bruce stares at a man at another table who is eating a rather large meal. Harvey "Bruce?" Bruce "Uh, yeah?" Harvey "What was that? you blacked out for a bit." Bruce "Who is that guy over there?" Harvey "Huh? oh, him? that's Carmine Falcone. Good guy, helped me become D.A." Bruce "...Falcone... isn't he the-" Harvey "Now I know what you're going to say Bruce, but trust me, The Roman isn't real and Carmine has no ties to the mob. What respectable mob boss would call themselves that anyway? 'The Roman', sounds like the name of one of my six-year-old cousin's superheroes." Bruce "What if he does?" Harvey "Have connections to the mob? As I said it’s unlikely. I think you should talk to him." stares at Carmine with heavy suspicion but then turns to Harvey with a smile on his face. Bruce "You know what? maybe I will. He could clear up the rumors for me, eh?" gets up and walks over to Carmine, who is eating spaghetti. Bruce "Hello Mr. Falcone, my name is-" Carmine "I know who you are Wayne. Everyone who has ever taken a single step into Gotham knows who you are. Truth be told I'm surprised you know who I am but I'm not one to be rude. These are my boys, my youngest Mario." nods. Carmine "And my oldest Alberto." Alberto "Hello there Mister Wayne, very nice to meet you. You're a big deal to us you know, not a single day goes by where a member of the Falcones doesn't mention you. In fact-" Carmine "Okay, okay, no need to brown nose the poor man, Alberto." Alberto ”Fine, father.” Carmine ”Good. Wayne, I am wondering, what caused you to decide to talk to me?” Bruce "What do you know... of The Roman?" Carmine "The crime boss? all I know is that a lot of people think I'm him. Guess they like to ignore all the good things I've done for the city." Mario "Trust us Wayne, if there is a Roman, it ain't dad." Alberto "Indeed. We know father doesn't have the best reputation around, but he is a very loving man. Trust us, Mister Wayne." looks at the three one by one. Bruce "Good enough for me, see you around Carmine!" Carmine "You to Wayne." walks over to Harvey again, sitting beside him and continuing to stare at the Falcones. Bruce "...He's a bad liar..." Harvey "What was that?" Bruce "Do the maids you hired serve sushi? I'm in the mood for sushi." all the lights go out and a single spotlight shines on Julie, who is on a stage. She walks over to a microphone and clears her throat. Julie "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Harvey Dent Fundraiser for the Helpless and Needy!" cheers. Julie "For those who don't know, my name is Julie Madison. I was the main actress in such films as Love of Hate, Regardless, and The Judge. And today I'm joined by none other than the biggest name in all of Gotham, Mister Bruce Wayne!" spotlight shines on Bruce, who gets up and waves at the cheering and applauding people around him before walking on to the sage with Julie. Bruce "Well, thank you for the compliment Julie, but I doubt I'm that important." Julie "Oh, don't be stupid, Wayne Enterprises has single-handedly issued in a new age of Gotham, your help with cancer research has guaranteed that at least 35% of patients will be completely cured!" Bruce "And let's not forget that I'm very good with the ladies. A fact that you'll be acquainted with after this, Julie." in the audience laughs and Julie lets out a fake giggle before covering the mike to make sure no one can hear what she says. Julie "Watch your mouth, asshole..." Bruce "Sorry, I'm a joker, it's what I do. Don't mean to offend anyone." takes her hand off the mike. Julie "Well, let's get this start-" loud gunshot is heard. The room goes quiet for a few seconds before someone is heard screaming. The scream is revealed to be a woman standing beside the dead body of a man. The crowd goes into a frenzy, some trying to get out the room, others trying to see the body, and yet more frozen in terror. Julie runs off the stage to the body but Bruce stays on stage and looks around, spotting an oddly calm Carmine Falcone walking out of the building with Alberto and Mario. outside the building, the police have shown up and are taking everyone home, doing their best to help everyone cope with what they saw. Bruce is seen sitting on the house's steps as a man walks up to him. Gordon Mister Wayne, I'm Police Commissioner James Gordon. It's an honor to meet you and if it's no trouble I'd like to ask you a few questions." Bruce "Shoot." Gordon "Did you see anything at all that could help us in our investigation of the shooting?" Bruce (thinking) "...According to the rumors, half the police in town work for The Roman. How do I know he doesn't and he'll report to Carmine I saw him leaving?" Bruce (out loud) "...All I saw was that the bullet came from behind me, so the shooter was probably on the railing above me and Julie." Gordon "This place has railings in it?" Bruce "Harvey had it installed for his annual fundraiser. A recurring complaint was that the spotlight operator would shine the light into the eyes of the audience so he built the railing for the operator to stand on." Gordon "Smart guy that Dent." Bruce "Yeah..." fades to Bruce in the Batcave, though it doesn't have nearly the amount of technology and/or gadgets most expect from it. All it has is a chair and a rather large computer that Bruce is sitting at in his bat suit. Alfred walks in with a cup of tea and places it next to Bruce. Alfred "The tea you requested, sir." Bruce "Thank you, Alfred." Alfred "If it's fine if I ask, what exactly are you researching?" Bruce "You've probably heard by now, but there was a shooting at Harvey's fundraiser. The man's name was Dillon Alexander, he's a lawyer who very firmly believed that Carmine Falcone was The Roman. I managed to get some footage from the fundraiser right before Dillon's death." computer shows a video of Dillon and Carmine arguing. Bruce "What they're so mad about I'm not sure since the cameras don't record sound, but clearly Carmine wasn't happy about it because immediately afterward, this man shows up." the video, someone walks into the room and Carmine says something to him, causing the man to walk after Dillon. Alfred "...Who exactly is that?" Bruce "That's the spotlight operator. The only man who had clearance to walk on to the railing and the only man who could've gotten a clear shot at Dillon. Putting all this together, I think it's fairly clear what happened." Alfred "Carmine Falcone asked Alexander to keep quiet and when he refused Falcone had him killed!" Bruce "Right on the money, Al." Alfred "So, what are you going to do, sir?" Bruce "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to take him down..." Bruce is seen in his outfit with binoculars, spying on a group of people in a building. Carmine Falcone enters said building and hangs up his coat. Criminal #2 "Welcome to the Black Glove Club Mister Falco- wow... uh... sorry to ask, but where did you get those scars?" Carmine "Huh? oh, this? a girl in a catsuit broke into my house last night. Bitch robbed me blind and scratched my face when I tried to stop her." Criminal #2 "Did you catch her?" Carmine "No, but I'm sure they will soon. I put a massive price on her head. Every bounty hunter in Gotham is after her now." Criminal #2 "...All three of them." Carmine "It may be a low number but they're all very good at what they do." Criminal #2 ”Who are they again? I remember there’s three but I forgot their names.” Carmine "Lawton, Needham, and Knyazev. There used to be four, but LaFarge was shot by police." Criminal #2 ”Why won’t you hire me, Drury Walker?” Carmine "Didn't you shoot your own toe off?" Drury "That... was a different time." Criminal #3 "So, Mr. Roman, is it true you whacked that little thorn in your side?" Carmine "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't. The guy I hired did." people in the Black Glove Club laugh but are interrupted by a familiar voice. Batman "That's all I needed to hear." look up, revealing Bruce is now hanging from the chandelier and has been recording their entire conversation. He stops the recorder before putting it in a holder on his belt. Everyone stares at him in awe. Drury "Holy crap, I didn't know he was real..." Carmine "Don't just stand there you bunch of idiots, shoot it!" Drury "Wait, when you say 'it' do you mean the Bat or his recorder?" Carmine "Yes!" runs into another room while the Club goers pull out guns and begin firing at Batman, who jumps off the chandelier and takes cover behind a wall. Drury ”You weren’t specific but ok! Prepare to die Batfreak and your recorder!” attempts to pull his gun. Drury "Crap, I think I left my gun back home." man next to him stares at Drury in disbelief before pistol whipping him and continuing shooting. Bruce, who is still taking cover, pokes his ear, revealing he's placed small cameras all over the room and the footage from them is being shown to him in his cowl. Bruce "Okay, seven gun-wielding assailants, two knife-wielding ones, one unarmed, all of them are crowded in the same spot and right above them is the... got it!" pulls a Batarang and throws it at the chandelier, managing to cut it down. It lands on top of most of them, knocking them out. The remaining ones stare in terror as Batman comes out from behind his corner. They continue to stare until they are all forced to duck when someone begins firing bullets rapidly through a door. By the time it's over, the door is so damaged the shooter is able to burst it open with his foot, revealing Carmine Falcone with a minigun. Carmine "If you think I'm just gonna run away with my tail tucked between my legs, then think again you goddamn motherfucker!" continues to fire, attempting to hit Bruce. Bruce flips a chair and hides behind it for protection, pulling out a strange small orb and throwing it behind him. Carmine stops firing for a few seconds to look at the orb, which bursts open and unleashes massive amounts of smoke everyone. Carmine begins coughing and, due to this fit, is too late to react when Bruce kicks him so hard he goes flying out of the smoke and into the room he burst out of. Carmine "Goddamn it!" attempts to grab his gun, only for Bruce to step on his hand and unleash his entire fury on Carmine, demolishing him with fists, elbows, and kneecaps. Once this is done and Carmine has been knocked out, Bruce looks out a window and sees that the police have shown up. Gordon "Jesus, this is the third time I've been called up, how much shit can happen in a single night!?" Bruce "A lot it appears." turns and sees Bruce standing on top of his car. The police all pull their guns and point them at Bruce. Bruce "You know Gordon, I wasn't sure if I could trust you or not. But Carmine Falcone always comes to the Black Glove Club around this time. If you were on his side, you wouldn't have come here when you got a call." Gordon "You thought I was on his side?" Bruce "Not anymore. And that's why I can trust you with this." hands Gordon the recorder. Bruce "This tape has a recording of Falcone confessing he is The Roman and that he was the one who hired the shooter to kill Dillon Alexander." plays the tape. Gordon "Hmm... I could see Falcone twisting this recording and claim that it's just dark humor, but I think it's probably good enough to be used in his trial. Thank you, Mister... I'm sorry, who are you again?" Bruce "I? Batman. My name is Batman." Gordon "I was asking for your identity, not your persona, but a name is a name." Carmine "Let go of me, you idiots!" is seen being dragged out of the Black Glove along with his men. Carmine "It's him you should be arresting! he's a vigilante! he's a criminal!" Policeman #1 "Oh shut up and get in the car." Gordon "...You know, I hate to say it, but he's kind of right." looks at Gordon. Gordon "Thanks for all the help and for giving me this... but you're still breaking the law, Batman. I'll let you off this time, but the next time we meet... we'll be enemies." Bruce "Trust me, Commissioner, now that you told me that, there won't be a next time." Gordon "Well, let's hope not. You seem like a good man. It'd be a shame to see you behind bars." gets ready to leave only to hear a loud bang. Policeman #2 "Oh fuck!" and Bruce turn and see Carmine Falcone inside the car, blood covering the chair in front of him. Gordon runs over and opens the car door, taking his pulse. Gordon "...He's dead." stands in shock at this except Bruce, who looks around the area and spots a man on top of a nearby building. The man is in a white suit and has shadows covering his face. He looks down at Bruce, revealing he knows that Bruce has spotted him. Bruce and the man stare at each other for a short amount of time until the man walks off. As soon as he does, the screen cuts to black as the credits roll. Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:Transcripts